


The 3 Times David had a “Moment” and the 1 Time it Wasn’t David

by FangirlOfTheCentury



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anxiety, David is Dramatic, David is less dramatic over serious issues, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Honeymoon, M/M, Men in love, Panic Attacks, Patrick has bad days too, Patrick loves dogs, The Motel, sad animal moment, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfTheCentury/pseuds/FangirlOfTheCentury
Summary: Everyone is well aware of David’s many instances of dramatics as a result of a stressful or overwhelming situation, and every time Patrick is there to make it better. But everyone has their moments.ORThe three time David lets stress get to the better of him, and the one time Patrick has a bit of an overwhelming day himself.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	1. The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick prepare for the perfect first night of their honeymoon, but when things get a little shaken up David is very clearly Not impressed.

The first time David had his “moment” after the wedding was coincidentally the first night of their Honeymoon. David was already incredibly disappointed that his first choice, the Maldives, was almost immediately taken off the table. After nights and nights of attempting to persuade Patrick it quickly became apparent that if they wanted to live in their new house, then they would have to settle for a lesser extreme. So they ended up booking a quaint hotel right on the coastline of Cancun. Honestly David thought it looked pretty questionable, but Patrick seemed excited so David kept his mouth shut. Now however, was a completely different story. As they stood on the outskirts of the hotel pool Patrick and David were awestruck by the amount of fucking pricks that filled the already tiny space up to complete capacity. Of course they chose their honeymoon for spring break season. Music was blaring and every single edge along the germ pool of frats, were walled off by red solo cups, or crushed bud light cans. The air reeked with the scent of skunk weed, and David was about to lose his shit. 

“Well, I mean it’s not what we planned for. But if we can’t beat em’ join em’” Patrick gave David an apologetic smile, to which David shot back with hopefully a very clear look of disgust. No moron in their right mind would ever plan for this, let alone find it acceptable. It heavily disturbed David that Patrick was just going to let this slide like it was nothing. 

“I’m going to pretend the music is so loud that I didn’t just hear you say that” David put his hands up (similar to what Alexis does, but not quite as T-Rexy) to cover his bare chest as he suddenly felt very exposed. He felt Patrick slowly take his arm as he watched his now husband scan the pool. 

“C’mon David? It’s not that bad, I know it’s loud but maybe we can get a few drinks from it? Or.. not now that I think about it. Either way we can still go in! And make fun of all the stupid things these people are doing” David almost appreciated what Patrick was trying to do. It was sweet really, but this didn’t fix the actual issue and he was very much not satisfied. 

“Can you stop pretending that this is just okay! Because it's certainly not okay!” His hand frantically motioned to the pool to emphasize this. “I wanted to go in the hot tub! With my new husband and I wanted to sit in his lap and make out and drink champagne and see how much we could get away with before we were literally kicked out.” David was very clearly whining now, and they had gotten a few stares from the college students as a result, but most of them were too gone to notice. 

“David, baby, please? Can we just make the most of this.” Patrick was pleading now, he looked so exhausted, but the idea that he was just so willing to give up on tonight of all nights irritated David to no end. “I mean sure they’re not our crowd, but we can just maybe try, and have fun?” Maybe it was the stress of the situation at hand, or maybe it was the day of travel finally catching up to David. Honestly probably both. Either way Patrick’s words are what pushed David into full temper tantrum mode.

“Oh so now you think I’m not trying?” He snapped back taking a step away from Patrick, who now looked a little more annoyed than tired. 

“David you know that’s not what I meant-“  
But before Patrick could finish, David held up his hand to cut him off. 

“No. No you can stay here, and have your fun and I’ll be up in our room.” David huffed, quickly turning away from the scene, and making his way back into the hotel. He was grateful he convinced Patrick he could hold onto the room key because he was not about to stomp back out there and demand it from him. As he waited for the elevator he couldn’t help but acknowledge the small voice in the back of his head, reminding him that this was incredibly childish and he should be spending every moment with his newly wed. However his pride outweighed his guilt and he stepped into the elevator and made his way to the top floor. At least they had a nice room, though he would hardly call it a honeymoon suite. 

After about 20 minutes of David’s sulking he heard a knock at the door. He was going to ignore it and let Patrick in himself, but then two thoughts came to mind. 1. Patrick doesn’t have a key, and 2. What if it was actually Mariah Carey coming as a surprise wedding gift, ready to give him a private concert right here and now? The chances were slim but he definitely couldn’t rule that option off the table just yet. When David opened his doors, and it was confirmed that it was actually Patrick and not Mariah, David felt that twinge of guilt came back again. 

“I’m glad you let me in. You know I was actually debated coming back up here after I befriended the stripper who offered to let me snort cocaine off her snakeskin bikini” Patrick’s tone seemed a little dry, but definitely still teasing. Which as much as David would deny it, Patrick’s clever banter was one of his best attributes. David closed his eyes, shaking his head ever so slightly. He looked up at the ceiling and let out a short sigh.

“I’m.. sorry.” He breathed out “that I snapped at you and left you alone at that ass joint, you were just trying to make the best of a situation.” David said this all very hesitantly, as apologizing has always been hard for him. However with Patrick he was learning things about himself, and growing into a better person. It’s why he married him.  
Patrick was smiling now, he no longer looked tense or upset. And that in itself was a huge relief for David. 

“Thank you David, that must’ve been difficult for you” he teased, resting both his hands on David's waste. David rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around his husband's neck. 

“It was” he admitted, to which Patrick laughed, and pulled him into a soft kiss, which quickly turned not so soft and lasted not even close to long enough. 

“Now as much as I’d like to stay here all night with you, I think I’d like to make it up to you. The lost time at the pool I mean.” Patrick hummed only to get a confused glance from David.

“And you can’t do that here?” David asked, now growing skeptical of where Patrick was going with this. Patrick nodded tracing his fingers down David’s back. 

“Well, I talked to the receptionist about the pool situation and she told me there was nothing she could do about that. However after explaining that it was our honeymoon and you were very upset” Patrick trailed off as David nodded in agreement. Patrick continued now looking more excited. “She said there’s this small spot on the beach right near the hotel, it’s very secluded, and only a few of the locals know about it. And maybe.. if that’s what we wanted to do, we could possibly go down there and spend a couple hours under the stars. The whole ocean to ourselves?” Patrick whispered, he looked absolutely gorgeous like this, all dreamy eyes and smiles. David however felt a little unsure about the whole thing.

“I don’t know Patrick, the salt water isn’t exactly great for the bathing suit I have on.” And he was not about to dig through his suitcase to pull out his exclusive beach bathing suit for this last minute escapade. David watched as Patrick’s eyes darkened the shorter man moved dangerously close to his mouth. 

“Who said anything about a bathing suit?” Patrick practically growled and that was enough to convince David that he was the luckiest man that could ever be graced upon this earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s specific plot is based off of Daniel Levy’s and Noah Reid’s belief on how Patrick and David’s Honeymoon would go. I took it and ran! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are very excited for the three more to come! :D


	2. Family Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David starts chatting with Ray, which quickly turns into the last conversation David wanted to have. Now he’s having a crisis regarding his resemblance to his mother, Moira Rose.

The second “moment” David would experience would only be about a month and a half later from the time they had gotten back from their honeymoon. David was already in a shitty mood as both he and Patrick had slept through the alarm, and woke up closer to noon then morning. Resulting in a panicked Patrick, and many skipped steps in David’s morning skin care routine, it was evident that today was not going to be the best one ever. Now Patrick was at the store quickly trying to throw together some sense of organization for an orderly opening, or so David assumed at least. Because unlike Patrick, David was not at the store but rather at the Cafe, caught up in a lengthy conversation with Ray of all people. 

“Oh David! It’s good to see you again, you know I don’t get to see you and Patrick quite as often as I used to, which for both our sakes I think is very good. But I miss you both, and it’s simply not the same asking an empty room door open or closed” Ray always talked very fast, and his cheery demeanor was enough to make David seethe. Usually he’s better at hiding his annoyance, but he was currently very stressed out and frantic to order his and Patrick’s drinks. David desperately needed his sugary coffee if he was going to make it through today. His thought process was cut off by Ray's merry voice “Oh! I see you’re doing the face again” he chided pointing at David’s irritated expression. 

“I’m sorry. The face?” He asked, crossing his arms tilting his head ever so slightly to the side. Ray nodded excitedly, giggling a little as David furrowed his brow at him.

“Look you’re doing it again! Every day I saw your mother give me that same look. She did it so often I could never forget it. And now! You’re blessing me with the same face. This is so exciting David, I swear every day you turn a little more into her isn’t that amazing” Ray looked like an excited puppy, and David wanted nothing more than to strangle him. He just woke up not even an hour ago and now he was being bombarded by a man he barely considered an acquaintance, who claims he is a picture perfect resemblance of his mother! 

“Okay, I’m gonna go. Good chat Ray” David practically hissed, hoping that Ray would catch onto his sarcasm as he stormed out of the cafe. Which Ray clearly did not as David heard a faint “lovely chat David!” Before the cafe door closed shut. As David stomped across the street, and into the store empty handed he heard Patrick come from the back room in response to the little bell.

“Hey Hun, did you forget the coffee or- are you okay-“ David didn’t say a word as he angrily flipped the sign from Open! To Sorry we’re closed. “Oh well you see we actually can’t close right now because we need to have our store open so at least one person can buy something today.” Patrick went on, making his way over to the door only to be stopped by an alarmed David.

“Do I look like my mother?” David hurriedly got out. Leaving Patrick startled and confused. 

“I’m sorry, can you elaborate” Patrick sighed with a hint of a smile tugging on his lips. Which only riled David up even more. 

“Ray said I do this thing! When I get all pissy and I make the same face as my mother so I’m asking, and be honest with me Patrick, do I look like my mother?” David couldn’t quite explain why he was so worked up about this, probably because he didn’t want to be known as the queen of dramatics his mom tended to be. Honestly David loved his mother, but he did not want to become a second her. 

“Like right now? Or-“ Patrick trailed off, he was teasing him, but it was enough for David to throw his hands in the air.

“Oh my god!” He said exasperated. Causing Patrick to laugh. David shot him a pouty look before looking down at the ground “Now you’re laughing at me” he grumbled picking up one of the hand creams and rolling it in his palm. He used the fiddling as a comfort, and a purpose to not meet Patrick’s eyes which have probably softened by now because he’s so stupid and caring and whatever. 

“David, baby I’m sorry” Patrick’s voice was soft, but not hurt which made David feel better. He never wants to actually make Patrick feel bad, no matter how much he whines. “I was only teasing you because anything Ray says should never be taken seriously and I think you know that.” He gave David a smile as he rested his hand up against his partner’s cheek, which David gratefully leaned against. David took a deep breath as he attempted to sort out his thought process only to just start talking with no plan. 

“I-I don't know why I got so upset. I honestly don’t” David muttered suddenly feeling very sheepish about the whole thing. This was silly! He couldn’t believe he caused all this fuss for something he didn’t even understand. “I think I was just cranky already and then I really don’t wanna be known as another Moira Rose because honestly she has a tendency to be self centered. and I’m trying really hard to move away from that” David rambled, and Patrick just nodded. He looked like he was so interested, so invested in David’s issues and it made David melt just a little. “And-“ David continued taking a shaky breath “this is gonna sound really stupid, so don’t laugh, but I think I miss her? All of them. And yeah sure like everyone misses their family whatever. But maybe it just reminded me that they used to be here all the time and now they’re not? And I think that’s still settling with me.” Patrick gently took the bottle of hand cream out of David’s hands and put it back on the shelf. He took David’s hands and held them firm in his own.

“David, everything you just told me is not even close to stupid. You miss your family and you are completely valid in that! The adrenaline from our wedding and honeymoon are finally wearing off and it’s completely normal that you are now just processing everything else.” He smiled at David with no mockery or darkness. Just a bundle of kindness David had always wished he had. Patrick continued “And in case you were wondering, no one looks at you and thinks Moira Rose, because you are David Brewer-Rose, and trust me no one else can match the kind energy you give off. Honestly babe, you’re lucky I find that kind of thing very attractive.” David tried to hold back his boyish smile.

“And by thing you mean Tall, dark, handsome, incredibly charming and astonishingly irresistible?” David listed off only to get a laugh from Patrick. 

“I think you meant to say a cocky, softhearted drama queen, who has a tendency to be a pain in my ass” Patrick shot back with his familiar teasing manner David liked very much. Which Patrick was all too aware of.

“Oh you love it” David insisted, moving to rest his hands on Patrick’s shoulders. To which Patrick continued the motion as if he was reading David’s mind and pressed a soft kiss against the others lips.

“I love you” Patrick responded back. David loved how there was no denying it anymore. How everything between them could go unsaid but they say it anyways because every word made David melt. Maybe the adrenaline from the wedding wasn’t wearing off after all. David found himself moving to kiss Patrick again whispering a soft ‘I love you too’ against his lips finding himself kissing him again. After a few more minutes of chased kisses Patrick finally managed to pull back pressing his hands against David’s chest.

“I think we should open the store again” he said with a breathless chuckle. Only to be responded with a pitiful whine from David. 

“Just a few more minutes” he whispered, and that was enough to convince Patrick to take David’s hands and pull him towards the back rooms 

“A few minutes never hurt anyone” Patrick breathed. His voice was quickly followed by the harsh sound of the back room curtain being flung shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little more personal to David’s inner thought process and anxieties as he opens up more and more to Patrick. Even though he gets worked up over the little things, the little things are still important. I hope you guys liked this chapter :D


	3. All by My Lonesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everyone out of town, David is left alone in Schitt’s Creek, and for the first time in a very long time he is reminded of how much he hates being alone.

The third time was a little more serious than the other two, simply because David refused to acknowledge it. He was all on his own, and for the first time in a very long time he felt incredibly lonely. Of course there was Bob, and Ray, and Ronnie and the rest of the usual suspects. However, everyone David clung onto were all conveniently out of town. Twyla was in New York visiting Alexis, Stevie and the Schitt’s were off in Chicago with his parents trying to expand the Rosebud franchise in more suburban areas, and Patrick was a 6 hour drive away for a cousin's wedding, or something. Of course David was invited, but the store had been slacking a lot and they couldn’t afford to miss a day, let alone a week of sales. So now it’s the third day of his complete isolation, fourth day since Patrick left, and David was quickly realizing how much it sucked. He spent most of his time at the store, keeping himself distracted with taking care of the customers and restocking inventory. However as the days went by David realized he was sleeping less and less. Ignoring the voice in the back of his head, David decided he was just going to text Patrick and keep avoiding his problems.

To Patrick :Work is boring. I hope your family is more entertaining than my new best friends the breath mints 

From Patrick:Entertaining is probably what I’d describe it, a cousin I haven’t seen in years just showed up. Of course she was a day late, but it’s the thought that counts. 

From Patrick: How are you doing? I’m sure it’s tough, the planning couldn’t have been more chaotic 

David wished the concern didn’t make him feel as gushy as it did. Honestly the man had gone most of his life without anyone (including his parents) checking up on him. Patrick always made sure David was okay and taught him that it’s not overrated to lean on someone. However, David was still struggling to fully comprehend that second part. 

To Patrick: I’m okay, the store is pretty empty. Though I was able to sell one of our more expensive wines so I think that was my big moment of the day  
How’s the Wedding cleanup? 

From Patrick:Well I think my mom and aunt are fighting through passive aggressive comments, but it’s hard to tell. Speaking of I should go help them carry some of the bigger boxes 

To Patrick:Thanks for reminding me of your big strong arms, and how much I miss them :’(

From PatrickYou’re cute, thank you for making me smile, I miss you too. I’ll call you when I can,  
I love you 

To Patrick: I Love you too 

And just like that David was alone again. Patrick had another few days with his family, and Stevie was gone for another week. For now It was just David, and honestly a little me time wasn’t awful! He could survive a few more days with little sleep and agonizingly long hours at the store, that didn’t sound painful at all. David didn’t realize his heart was beginning to pick up until he was brought back to reality by the sound of the bell. His issues could wait. 

A couple hours went by until it came time to close up shop. David had cleaned everything up, shut off the lights, and locked the door. As soon as he placed his hands on the wheel he noticed how bad they were shaking. Then he noticed how tight his chest felt, and how fast his heart was beating. Fuck fuck. His breathing became short and he could feel every piece of clothing on his body touching him, and suffocating him. Just like he was suffocating everyone around him, because David Rose was just a leech who needed others to be okay. God he really hoped this was a heart attack, because at least that wouldn’t have to be explained. He suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe, and as he was surrounded by nothing it only worked him up even more. David Rose was alone in a parking lot, and he was going to die alone in the parking lot. As he stumbled to get his phone out of his pocket he suddenly became very aware of the wetness that stuck to his cheeks. He didn’t know when that started, but it was added to the experience now. He clicked Patrick’s contact, and held it close to his ear. Patrick picked up on the third ring. 

“Hey babe, I was just about to call you” Patrick voice sounded light and soft, it was evident he was glad David called, which is why it pained David even more that he was going to bother him over something so stupid. 

“Uh yeah, hey” he wiped his eyes. He really didn’t want to sound like anything was wrong. “What are you doing right now, are you busy?” He must have sounded breathy or sniffly or something because Patrick was not hesitant to hop on the “check on the messy husband” train. 

“No, no of course I’m not busy. We just got back from dinner, you have me for the rest of the night. Are you okay?” He quickly asked.

“Yeah, well no I don’t think so. I think I’m having a panic attack but I don’t wanna talk about it right this moment so do you think you could maybe sing something. It’s okay if you can’t or don’t want to. Actually it’s fine I’ll just go, you're probably tired or something.” David was surprised his word vomit didn’t get all over the car when he finally decided to shut up. Because no matter what it felt like it didn’t matter, that whatever he was feeling was so small and insignificant . Patrick seemed to strongly disagree.

“No David I’m not tired, I don’t mind singing for you.” Patrick sounded so kind, he wasn’t poking at David or making him feel bad for the request, and The other was incredibly grateful. Suddenly Patrick was singing,

“I took my love, I took it down  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
When a landslide brought me down”

And he continued to sing, soft and warm. David was pressed against the back of the car seat allowing the words to wash over him and bring him back to earth. 

“Oh mirror in the sky, what is love?  
Can the child within my heart rise above?  
Can I sail through the changing ocean  
Tides  
Can I handle the seasons of my life?  
Uh oh” 

His heart slowed and the shaking in his hands stopped. He finally felt like he wasn’t alone, and it was so good to be reminded of that. When Patrick finished David had stopped crying, He felt safe, loved.“Thank you,” David whispered in a gentle voice. “I love you” Which resulted in a soft chuckle from Patrick.

“Are you talking to me, or Stevie Nicks?” Patrick poked, dragging out a similar laugh from David. This normalcy between the two was good, the perfect combination of sweet and banter had always made David feel very lucky. 

“Both I think, but mostly you” It was true, David loved Patrick. He loved everything Patrick has ever done for him, and he hoped one day he could take care of him as well as he takes care of his hot mess of a husband. 

“I love you too, do you wanna maybe open up? Tell me what this was all about?” Patrick paused, then quickly added “it’s alright if you don’t want too” How could one man be so perfect. 

“No I want too, I wanna tell you. I think-” he took a deep breath “I think I’m lonely. And I know I’m not alone, but with everyone gone and busy- i don’t know I guess it just brought me back on how I used to feel, which is weird because I used to be alone all the time. I mean I would go months without hearing from anyone who cared about me, but I think that’s why I hate it so much? I guess what I’m saying is, that scared me because I have come so far since then, and I don’t want to digress back to how it used to be.” Patrick was quiet, which David took as an excuse to keep talking because now that he was talking he felt like he couldn’t stop. “Not to make you feel bad or anything. The last thing I need for you to do is feel guilty for leaving me, trust me I’m very capable. I think this was just a weird fluke or something-“ Patrick quickly cut him off.

“No! No David I don’t think that at all, I do wish I could be there with you though. I wish you didn’t feel lonely, I miss you so much and I didn’t want to freak you out, but it’s been hard being here without you too. I think about you a lot, and worry about you a lot. It’s been kind of impossible to sleep” Patrick managed with a small laugh. David used to be so afraid of the moments of vulnerability, but Patrick changed that, he changed a lot of things about David. 

“I can’t really sleep either, which is weird because you'd think without all the obnoxious snoring I’d be sleeping like a baby.” David could practically feel Patrick’s glare all the way from his parents guest room.

“I told you when I wear my nose thingy I don’t snore as loud!” Patrick basically wailed causing David to laugh out loud.

“And I told you I don’t mind the nose thingy, it’s very cute.” David cooed, causing Patrick to grumble. “Hey I actually think I’m gonna drive home, I’ve kind of been in the store parking lot for the past half hour and I don’t want anyone to call the police” David looked around just to double check before turning the car on. “But I will video call you when we get home and maybe have some fun from there?” David offered, it was definitely heading a more suggestive direction, but he would let Patrick take it there if he wanted too. 

“I think I can be okay with that.” David smiled at Patrick’s words. “Hurry home before I get impatient and take a shower. But also be safe! I love you” Patrick breathed, which was enough to kick David into action. 

“I love you too, talk to you soon.” With that he clicked the phone off, and quickly (but safely) made his way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First. the song I used to have Patrick serenade David was Landslide by Stevie Nicks, which was the first song that came to mind when I thought of this idea.  
> Second David’s panic attacks and anxiety mannerisms are simply based on what I’ve seen in the show and my own experiences! So those are just pieces of me, and they may not match with what you have seen or felt, which is also okay!  
> Third I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter , this story has been really fun to write and I really hope it’s just as fun to read!


	4. Patrick is Less Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick has a bad drive home, and David is right there to make it better. After the many times Patrick has taken care of him, it’s almost second nature for David to rise to the occasion.

The fourth time had started as a content night in for David. He was flipping through his Stallion Fashion: Fashion for Men Magazine as he waited for Patrick to come back from the hair salon, or barber shop, honestly David didn’t know anymore. Either way, it was by no means a bad day, the store was growing in popularity as the days grew warmer, and David just scored another big vendor. Now he was just waiting for Patrick so he could order some well deserved food. He had actually gotten a text about an hour ago saying that Patrick had finished up, and was heading home. 

David checked the time again and wondered if he should be concerned. Elmdale was only a half hour away it really shouldn’t be taking him this long, but it was also rush hour and David wouldn’t be surprised if he got caught up in traffic. Speaking of the devil, a few minutes after his initial thought, David heard the front door open. The jangle of Patrick’s keys were incredibly loud, as he very clearly threw his things on the dining room table. David placed his magazine on the coffee table as he went over to greet him. It had been pretty much half a year since they had spent their first night in their new home, and David was convinced he was never going to grow tired of the space. That and greeting Patrick with a kiss every time he came home was an added plus. However, right now Patrick looked sort of, well out of sorts. David gave him a concerned look.

“Hey, how was the hair cut.” He moved to place a kiss on Patrick’s lips, but he moved so David hit his cheek. The taller man was taken aback by the action. “Are you alright?” David whispered, as he attempted to meet Patrick’s glance only to be met with a small shake of his head.

“Uh yeah, yes David I'm fine” Patrick muttered, his body language was clearly contradicting his words. His eyes kept avoiding David’s, and frankly it was very disorienting. Why would Patrick hide anything from him? Okay that was a bold claim to jump to because for all David knew Patrick Was genuinely fine,( as we all know assumptions make an ass out of both of us) but as Patrick continued to look around the house as if to avoid anything and everything including David, he couldn't help but worry. However, David decided to try his best and move past it. When Patrick wants to open up he will. 

“Alright, well I was thinking we could order in tonight? Maybe get a pizza, and finish up the bottle of Rosé in the fridge.” David suggested in his attempts to keep his tone light, only to be brushed away again. Alright David did not have the patience for this, nor did he appreciate the feeling of being blown off. He took a second to reflect that maybe this is how Patrick felt whenever David was upset, and then he quickly pushed away that thought because now was not the time to throw himself a pity party. 

“Patrick, are you sure you're okay? Because you’re doing the thing where you get kinda snippy, and then you ignore everything to avoid it.” David continued to press. Which now felt like a mistake because Patrick looked very on edge.

“I said I’m fine. I don’t see why we have to keep talking about it” Patrick sneered, then without another word he quickly shrunk into himself. David opened his mouth only to close it again. He could have been very snarky at that moment, but decided against it, now was not the time. David took a step back. He honestly didn’t know how to move forward with this. He was always the one in Patrick’s position! David was very new to this whole thing despite being in the relationship for nearly 3 years. Rarely has he seen his husband act so far away. 

The only time he could think of, of when acted even remotely close to this was when he was planning to propose, but even then this felt less anxious and more sad. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell” Patrick whispered after a moment of silence. He looked so small, and it broke David’s heart.

“It’s okay.” David whispered, moving to take Patrick’s hand. “You go sit on the couch and watch TV, and if you want to talk about it we can.” David offered. Of course David was a drama queen there was no doubt about that. Every chance he got he was the center of attention. However, when his husband needed to be held, David was there. It’s one of the few things he felt like he was actually okay at. 

“Are you sure you know how to make tea?” Patrick shot back with a small smile. His voice was quiet, and didn’t nearly hold the same punch it usually did, but nevertheless David had never been so relieved to be made fun of. 

“You want the tea or not?” David chortled, giving him a look before making his way to the kitchen. He could hear Patrick’s soft laugh followed by the sound of the tv clicking on. David pressed the button on the keurig machine, using it to make hot water. This time he did not forget to take the leftover pod of coffee out of the coffee thingy. He made that mistake one, okay maybe two times. But not this time! 

David placed the tea bag in the now filled mug and brought it to Patrick who once again looked incredibly depressed as he stared blankly at the coffee table in front of him “Here you go, honey” David offered, passing him the mug.

“Thank you,” Patrick managed. David Hated how lost he looked. He made the conscious decision that right now the best thing he could do was snuggle up next to him, and just wait it out. As they watched the show Patrick became more and more distracted, and for lack of a better word, wiggly, Patrick finally took a deep breath and turned to face the other. 

“You’re gonna laugh when I tell you” Patrick started. David quickly shot him an offended look, opening his mouth to defend himself. “No I mean- I mean it’s not something anyone would ever get this worked up over. It feels silly.” David shook his head and moved to hold Patrick’s hand. He gave it a soft squeeze for reassurance.

“I won’t laugh,” David whispered. “I have cried, over anything and everything, whatever your upset over means something to you and therefore means something to me” Patrick seemed to relax at David’s words, and it made David feel good, like he did something right. 

“Yeah you’re right.” He took a deep breath “okay so as you know I was kind of late on my way back, and it’s because when I was driving back I-I hit a dog.” Patrick let out a shaky sigh . David was shocked. The action itself was certainly unsettling, and it definitely wasn’t funny. He wasn’t surprised that Patrick was so shaken up about it. David could tell it was hard for him to talk about it, but David didn’t jump in right away. He gave him a small nod to continue. No interruptions, only his complete attention, just like Patrick had always done for him.

“And he came out of nowhere, David. I immediately pulled over and I tried to help him, but it was already too late. So I-I called the number on the tag and the man sounded devastated. He was a family pet.” David moved to trace small circles on Patrick’s back as he listened to his husband choke out the events of the evening. “I waited for them to come pick the dog up, and they were so nice, they even thanked me for waiting but they looked so sad David.” 

Patrick was now wiping at his eyes every few seconds, and it really hurt seeing him so upset. David wanted to tell him it’s okay, that he doesn’t have to hold back, but he didn’t. He just kept holding Patrick close. “And- And he looked just like my first dog.” 

That was the last thing Patrick could say as his words were cut off with a broken sob. David pulled into Patrick close into his chest as Patrick quietly cried into David’s shirt. David pressed gentle kisses on Patrick’s head as he continued to rub his back.

“Shhh shh it’s okay, it’s alright” David whispered praying to god he was being soothing. David was never a calm presence, but he hoped that right now he was pretty damn close. “I have you now, you’re okay, it’s not your fault” They stayed like that for a long time. Patrick now quietly sniffled against David who never stopped tracing his back, and whispering quiet reassurances. He would never stop taking care of him. Eventually Patrick pulled away taking a deep breath. 

“Are you okay?” David said in a soft voice, moving to rub his thumb against Patrick’s cheek. He nodded resting his head on David’s shoulder.

“I’m okay. Thank you for being so good to me. It just hit me hard and I had a moment I guess” he whispered with a weak chuckle. 

“It happens to the best of us, and every moment we have is valid. All the time no matter what” David hummed causing Patrick to lift his head up to stare at him. “And I’m serious, this was something that was very valid to get upset over, but you’re not allowed to keep beating yourself up over something that couldn’t be helped.”

“When did you get so smart” Patrick challenged, dragging an eye roll from David. Causing Patrick to smile like a dope. 

“I’ve always been a genius, not my fault you just decided to pay attention!” Patrick laughed at His husband, and David quickly decided to shut him up with a long awaited welcome home kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all! I know this chapter was very sad :( it was actually really hard for me to come up with something that would make Patrick sad, but wouldn’t take things too dark. So I hope you enjoyed my story, or give me recommendations for what I should write next I would love that so much! Thank you all <3


End file.
